Daughter of the Dark Ones
by Izzie475
Summary: When a flash of light scatters the residents of Storybrooke Maine. A mysterious girl holds the key, but can she discover the truth? Meet Emilia Swan-Jones, the daughter of the dark ones. CaptainSwan/canon set after season 6. An alternate season 7.
1. The Light

**Author's note: Hello! This is a story I've been planning for a while now. It's going to be largely dialogue based so be warned. If I think it's going to get too confusing some conversations may be written in a more script like style, but I will try to avoid that where possible. Like with any of my stories, please feel free to PM me or leave a review with any questions.**

 **Izzie x**

* * *

 **Plymouth, England October 17th 2032**

Thud. Light. Fall. Past. Present. Future. Change.

 _The Wheel Of Fate Crushes All._

A blinding white light covers the realm.

 **Storybrooke, United States of America October 17th 2016**

 **Emilia's POV**

My skin tingles, A strange chill passes over me, leaving my skin prickled with goosebumps. I feel heavy and strange. Somethings changed, shifted. I drift in the darkness, tumbling through the black.

"Hello? Hello, are you alright?"

My eyes fly open, pulled from the darkness.

A woman is kneeling over me, I start to move away from her. My eyes still stingy from the light. I feel sand beneath my hands, I look around I'm on a beach the chill on my skin was the from the wind.

"Hey, it's okay. Your alright now, I wont' hurt you. I promise." The lady says to me offering me her hand. I look at her.

I scream, "Get away from me." quickly backing away from her and standing up.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay I won't hurt you." she says.

"You hurt everyone." I say, holding back tears. I curl my hands into balls to try and control myself.

"What?" she asks confused, "Are you okay?" she steps towards me.

"Stay away from me." I yell, a blast of magic hits her square in the chest. She falls into a heap on the sand, I turn and run away from her as fast as I can.

Eventually I can run no further, I collapse on the ground. I put my head in my hands and just breathe.

"Are you alright?"

I look up, a woman kind looking woman is stood next me. I shrug, too tired to speak.

"Whats your name?" she asks.

"Emilia." I say, weakly returning her kind smile.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Belle."

"Belle?" I ask smiling.

"Yep, do we- know each other, or-"

"Oh, no we've never really- it's complicated." I tell her wiping my eyes and standing up.

"It always is in this town." she says, and we both laugh.

"So you um, know where we are?"

"Oh yeah, we are in Storybrooke in Maine." she looks a little concerned now, "Do you have family here?"

"I hope so." I say truthfully.

"Well then let's go look for them then, Emilia wasn't it?"

"Yes it's Emilia, um I don't really know my way around."

"Are you not from here then?" Belle asks me, starting to led me away from the beach.

"No I'm _from_ here, I just haven't been here for a long long time." I look down watching my feet as we walk.

We walk in silence, broken occasionally by Belle asking me if I'm okay. Every time she does I tell her I'm fine, and the crease in her forehead deepens slightly.

Eventually we end up on what looks like a sort of high street. With loads of people all gathered underneath a big clock tower. Several people are yelling, and a lot of people seem to be searching through the crowd.

"See anyone you recognize?" I shake my head.

"Not yet." I tell her, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

I scan the crowd desperately trying to spot someone I recognize.

"Belle!" A man yells at us, he runs over to us and hugs her. Another woman, an older lady comes over to them a small baby on her hip.

The man looks over at me. "Who's this?" he asks Belle smiling, his face still looks troubled slightly. As if he still hasn't found what he's looking for.

"Oh, this is..."

"Emilia!" A familiar voice yells from behind me. I turn and see my mum standing there.

My mum.

She's fine, I stand dead still for a moment. Afraid that if I so much as take another breath she'll disappear. Her chest moves up and down. She's breathing.

I blink, she's still standing there. Looking me up and down, confused. I forget everything and take a step, she's still there.

"Mum?" I run towards her, hugging her as hard as I can. She kisses my forehead and cups my face in her hands.

"I don't understand you're so big, what-?" she asks me.

"You're okay." I say, my voice breaking but my smile widening with every second. "Oh course I am, what's-?"

Then she looks over my shoulder, her expression grows sad.

"Emma?" The man calls out. She pulls me closer and stands protectively over me.

"No, mum don't. Let's just find dad and I'll explain everything. Please." I beg her. She stops looking at them and nods.

"I don't know where he is." she says, trying not to look behind me.

"Neither do I, but I have a good idea of where he might be." I grab her hand, and lift us away from under the clock tower and I begin to transport us to the harbor. Using an image from my mothers memory I focus until I feel our feet hit the deck.

"Dad!" I call out, seeing him just in front of where we landed. He turns around pulls me into a hug.

"I knew you'd be alright monkey." he says, before he notices mum standing beside me.

"Swan?" he says his voice hoarse, he grabs her. I turn away, he needs this moment.

"Killian, what's wrong? Why do you both look so surprised to see me?" He looks at me, I shake my head unable to speak. I just can't tell her.

I look out to sea, avoiding her eyes. I see a ship, it's only small not nearly big enough for a small family let alone a proper crew. My family...

I wrap my arms around mum and hug her again.

She is here, but she is not.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note: This story has been rewritten so please reread the first chapter again if you were already following this story! Sorry for the delay and having to rewrite the story! Basically I had not completely planned the story out before I posted the first version of this story, now I have and I needed to make a few changes.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Izzie x**


End file.
